


海柴短篇合集

by ROBYNIAAAAAA



Category: The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROBYNIAAAAAA/pseuds/ROBYNIAAAAAA
Summary: 海柴短篇合集，微博ID同這邊的ID，不定期更新。
Relationships: Iwaya Shogo/Takechi Kaisei
Kudos: 1





	1. 海柴高中生AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 海柴高中生AU  
> 後輩海/前輩柴  
> 我隨便想的AU，以我的高中生活為準。  
> 靈感來源是3/8官推上海柴發的文。

武知海青是岩谷翔吾的直屬學弟，在舞社這個上下關係涇渭分明的社團，其實一開始武知海青是很害怕這個學長的，雖然岩谷翔吾比起武知海青小了一圈，但戴著眼鏡、在雕舞時總是緊抿著的嘴巴仍然讓高一時的武知海青緊張。  
岩谷翔吾這屆得了許多獎項，讓武知海青他們一入社就有了很多過去沒有的福利，包括但不限於學校的社團補助。第一次社團一起出去比賽就租了一台大巴出門，在前往大會現場的路上，武知海青睡死在大巴上，他其實不知道自己怎麼睡著的，旁邊是板著臉的岩谷翔吾、等等還要上台表演，照理來說應該睡不著才對，但可能是昨天練舞的疲倦、今天又早上五點就起床，導致武知海青還是在搖晃的遊覽車裡睡倒在岩谷翔吾肩上。  
到了比賽會場外，岩谷翔吾把肩上重得要命的學弟推醒：「到了喔學弟。」然後在武知海青還迷茫的時候收拾好東西衝了下車。武知海青其實還沒反應過來整個車程他靠在哪裡，只覺得很香，直到跟著同屆的腳步下了車，他才恍然大悟原來躺得剛好的位置是岩谷翔吾的肩膀。  
比賽結果不出所料，其實達不到上一屆的高度，但也算沒有給社團丟臉。回到遊覽車上，武知海青還是得跟岩谷翔吾並肩坐，脫去剛剛贏了比賽的興奮，武知海青想起了去程時尷尬的場景，摸了摸頭跟學長說：「學長抱歉，我沒想到會壓著你睡，還是回去路上你睡我身上吧！我身高應該也剛好！好睡的！」岩谷翔吾一時沒想到武知海青說的會是這個，愣了愣，低聲地說了幾句不用，轉頭就坐在了走道另一側的空位上。武知海青有點傻了，呆呆地回了一句：「嗯⋯⋯喔。」坐到了旁邊沒有人的位子上，然而他錯過的是岩谷翔吾燒紅的耳朵。  
武知海青以為被學長討厭了，畢竟是第一次出去比賽就睡死在學長肩上的人，但岩谷翔吾選了自己當他的直屬學弟。第二次社團到外縣市比賽的時候，理所當然地武知海青還是跟岩谷翔吾安排在旁邊的位置。  
「學長！我這次一定不會睡死在你的肩膀上！」岩谷翔吾看著十分鐘前還信誓旦旦，現在卻又靠在自己肩上進入夢鄉的武知海青，實在是不知道要拿這個跟他變熟許多的學弟什麼辦法。武知海青其實突然抽高了很多，明明半年前在遊覽車上還能好好的躺著，現在卻得彎著身子才能勉強搆到岩谷翔吾，但武知海青也就著這個彆扭的姿勢睡滿了整趟車程。  
「海青醒醒。」武知海青被輕輕地搖醒，眼前是繡著兩槓的制服，武知海青眨眨眼睛，從座位上跳起來跟岩谷翔吾道歉。  
「學長對不起！我又睡著了」武知海青哭喪著臉，看著岩谷翔吾，實在是不知道要怎麼表達自己的歉意，被壓著睡覺的感覺肯定不好受，可是學長還是默默地借他肩膀靠了一路。岩谷翔吾不禁笑了出來，他沒想到武知海青會這麼緊張，明明選完直屬之後他們不是一起吃過飯，也交換了SNS，甚至時不時都會聊天了嗎？只不過是靠著睡覺而已哪需要反應這麼大，更何況動作憋屈的是武知海青又不是他。  
「那你要怎麼補償我？我肩膀好痠喔。」但岩谷翔吾看著學弟就想逗他。  
「欸？真的嗎？學長抱歉⋯⋯不然我請你吃飯！」武知海青慌慌張張的想著要怎麼補償學長，手也伸向岩谷翔吾的肩膀，幫他按摩紓緩，等下還要比賽，睡僵硬了可不好。最終還是岩谷翔吾沒忍住被按摩的麻癢笑了出來，「哎呦！好癢！騙你的啦，你根本沒睡在我身上，騰空睡了一路你才該累吧。」  
武知海青沒想到學長還會騙他，撲上岩谷翔吾的背從身後攬住他的肩膀搖晃，「學長！！！你怎麼可以騙我！！」岩谷翔吾掙脫出學弟的懷抱，邊往前跑邊回頭對著武知海青大喊：「我當你的鬧鐘還不准讓我騙你嗎！」  
武知海青看著岩谷翔吾逆光的髮絲和笑臉，他覺得心裡好像癢癢的，像是有什麼在騷動。


	2. Happy birthday to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 海柴高中生AU2  
> 海青的mo說他特地設了23：55的鬧鐘以便在24：00祝翔吾生日快樂。

第二次睡著在學長身上的比賽結束後，馬上迎來的就是岩谷翔吾的生日。武知海青覺得身為直屬學弟，自己應該要給學長一點驚喜。  
在3月10日一早，武知海青就設了晚上11：55的鬧鐘，他想著要當學長今年的第一個生日祝福，雖然學長在學校很有名，肯定很多人會跟他說生日快樂，但掐準點第一個說生日快樂的人總只有一個人了吧。「我一定要當那個最特別、第一個說生日快樂的人！」高一的武知海青發出意義不明的雄心壯志。  
晚上11：55，鬧鐘準時響起，武知海青重複檢查自己手機時間是否準確，甚至打電話給中央報時確認現在幾分，等到3月11日00：00的瞬間，武知海青傳了一個字一個字的line給岩谷翔吾。  
「  
學  
長  
生  
日  
快  
樂  
！  
」  
然後是一連串的貼圖洗禮，貼圖是岩谷翔吾之前在海青生日時送的，一個Q版獅子，岩谷翔吾說跟他很像，武知海青看了看，省下三天的早餐錢把那個作者出的獅子貼圖全買下來。  
武知海青傳了很多貼圖，有愛心、放拉炮、抱抱還有各種表示開心的小獅子，最後是精挑細選的禮物——柴犬貼圖。武知海青不知道學長會不會馬上看到，可是在這件事上他倒是賭對了，正準備睡覺的岩谷翔吾被瞬間震動不停的手機驚得從床上跳起來，岩谷翔吾是個晨型人，喜歡早睡早起，平常最晚也就11點左右上床的他，今天難得因為靠近考試而晚了一小時的睡覺時間。岩谷翔吾看到了學弟傳來的長串祝福，點開對話框看著可愛的獅子和對方送來的柴犬貼圖，下載貼圖後也傳了個柴犬啣著愛心的貼圖回去，還來不及打字，對面先傳了一句話過來，「學長！！！我是第一個說生日快樂的人嗎！」岩谷翔吾咬著下唇以防自己笑出聲，撥了電話過去，武知海青很快接了起來，「學長！我是不是第一個！」雖然已經夜深了，武知海青的聲音還是充滿朝氣，「是是是，誰會像你這麼閒啊，掐著點就傳這過來」岩谷翔吾聽起來有點無奈，「學長怎麼可以這樣說啦，你的生日明明就很重要！搶到第一個說生日快樂我很開心喔。」岩谷翔吾還是笑出聲音來，武知海青聽著學長壓抑在被窩裡但仍然溫柔的笑聲，腦袋裡有個念頭浮現，如果可以一直讓學長這樣對著他笑就好了。


	3. Time to wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 當初發chapter2的時候，在微博有位太太的留言激發了我這篇的靈感，感謝太太！  
> 關於剃平頭，只是我這邊高中男生的一種慣例，喜歡在高二升高三的暑假剃平頭，雖然我唸女校，但還是看過很多平頭的高三男生。  
> 然後平頭柴柴參考露營綜藝，超可愛。

熱舞社的成果展結束後，高二的學長們為了彰顯考大學的決心，整屆的人一起去剃平頭，武知海青看到像個奇異果的岩谷翔吾有點傻了，但還是湊過去摸刺刺的頭，岩谷翔吾臉頰微紅，透著一點不好意思，拍掉學弟的手裝兇，「誰說你可以摸我頭！」  
雖然說剃了平頭以示決心，但高中生還是愛玩，趁著暑假在社長學長的主導下，他們社團一行人搭著火車到了陽光明媚的南方海邊，畢竟是一群大男孩，沒有人想要逛街，只分成了兩派，一派是跳下水玩耍、一派是躺在房間裡打電動，（為此岩谷翔吾還抽了同學的屁股：「出門玩打什麼電動！」）所以大家就達成了共識，把玩樂的預算都放在住宿上，選了離海邊很近的民宿。十幾個大男生住在一幢兩層平房裡，準備體驗幾天同住生活。在分配房間時，一群高二學長決定用猜拳定勝負，而學弟只能跟著自己的直屬學長，最後岩谷翔吾過關斬將拔得頭籌，帶著自己的親親直屬學弟住進了唯一一間雙人間。  
放好行李其實時間也晚了，排完洗澡順序後大夥湊在客廳叫外送，順便把副社長帶來的電玩接上電視。武知海青洗完澡沒在客廳看到順序更靠前的學長，走回房間才發現岩谷翔吾果然窩在床上看書，武知海青其實不懂為什麼學長這麼喜歡看書，平常上學也看夠多書了吧，而且電動不是更有趣嗎？  
武知海青叫了聲學長，岩谷翔吾沒抬頭，只是嗯了一聲回應，「學長要去看煙火大會嗎？今天是煙火大會的第二天，大家本來就預計要看明天閉幕式的表演，現在外面又都在打電動，應該沒人想跟我一起去看。」岩谷翔吾放下書，隔著他臉上的眼鏡，武知海青有點看不清他的表情，莫名地武知海青覺得手心在冒汗。「好啊，等我拿包包。」岩谷翔吾放下書，撈出行李袋裡的小腰包，裝了手機和錢包準備出門。轉頭看到武知海青還愣在床前，「怎麼了？不是要走？」「喔⋯⋯喔好啊！學長走吧！」  
客廳的人只有社長學長理他們兩個，雖然仍然是盯著電視頭也不回，但好歹提醒了不要太晚回來，其他人根本玩瘋了，沒人在意這對直屬學長學弟要去哪。  
海風趕走了夏日的炎熱，武知海青突然又有點緊張，他不是沒有看過穿私服的岩谷翔吾，常常假日社團排練時岩谷翔吾也是穿自己的T恤配上學校的運動短褲，但可能因為岩谷翔吾洗了澡，海風吹過除了帶走熱氣，也帶來學長身上沐浴乳的味道。  
他們並肩坐在看得到煙火的海灘上，有一句沒一句聊著，岩谷翔吾正對著海面，武知海青則偷偷用眼睛描繪著學長的側臉。終於在武知海青覺得自己心臟跳動的聲音快要大到被岩谷翔吾發現時，煙火開綻。雖然今天並不是煙火大會的重頭戲，但仍然美麗，提議來看煙火的武知海青卻不知道該看哪，是看天上的煙火，還是看被光芒照映的岩谷翔吾的側臉。  
武知海青覺得肩膀重了一點，「你都睡我兩次了，換我躺一下吧。」肩上傳來岩谷翔吾邊打哈欠邊說話的聲音，武知海青才想到在平常，現在的時間學長可能早就睡著了。「嘿嘿，好哇，學長靠好！我們晚點再回去。」武知海青忍不住發出傻笑，換來岩谷翔吾戳戳他的腰，「不要笑，你一笑整個身體都在抖，不好躺。」  
在武知海青也進入夢鄉前，社長學長打來電話的震動嚇醒了岩谷翔吾，看看時間也足夠晚，的確該回去了。他們跟來時一樣，肩並肩走回民宿，岩谷翔吾還有點剛起床的迷茫，武知海青則慶幸自己膚色不那麼白，而現在的天色也足夠昏暗，他臉上的紅暈應該來得及在回程路上消散。  
隔天早上岩谷翔吾是所有人裡最早起床的，梳洗完畢他盤算著跟武知海青一起去買早餐給那群打電動到三點的人，畢竟昨天也就他們兩個在十二點前躺平睡覺，是不可能奢望有別人幫他們買早餐的。  
岩谷翔吾蹲在武知海青的床邊，戳戳學弟的臉頰，印象裡武知海青剛入學時臉還肉嘟嘟的，怎麼才過了快一年臉頰肉就都沒了呢？武知海青皺皺眉，以為岩谷翔吾的手是蚊子，小力撥掉臉上的手指，岩谷翔吾也不惱，轉而推了推武知海青的手臂。  
武知海青迷迷糊糊地覺得旁邊好像有一些什麼，暖暖的氣息像是半夜被他蹭掉的棉被，還香香的。武知海青決定把棉被抱在懷裡，香噴噴暖呼呼的棉被誰不愛呢？岩谷翔吾沒想到只是叫武知海青起床會變成這樣，突然之間他就在學弟懷裡。  
武知海青把頭埋在他的頸窩，兩隻手箍著腰，然後腳也纏上來了。岩谷翔吾有點窘迫，他用力推推武知海青，只發現學弟身材是真的很好，力氣也是真的大，岩谷翔吾轉而捏著學弟的鼻子，等武知海青自己驚醒。「⋯⋯啊！學長？對不起！對不起！我剛剛以為旁邊是我的被子⋯⋯」岩谷翔吾戳戳武知海青的手臂，「那你要放開了嗎？」學長聲音悶悶的，從武知海青的胸膛傳出來。  
武知海青連忙放開岩谷翔吾，學長一溜煙地爬起床，背對武知海青把被蹭歪的衣領拉好，「快起床了啦！要睡多久！刷牙洗臉完我們去買早餐。」武知海青呆呆地回了個單音節以示自己有聽到，但這次小學弟沒有錯過學長黑色領子和平頭間白皙脖頸透出的紅。


	4. 無題破車

武知海青在跟岩谷翔吾交往後才發現，他似乎跟自己想像的不太一樣。

岩谷翔吾在他的印象中是靦腆害羞而內斂的，而武知海青覺得自己是毫無顧忌而外放的，所以武知海青以為肯定會是他掌握著主導權。但每次看到岩谷翔吾，不論他擺著的是什麼表情，或許是溫柔深情的、或許是情慾滿佈的、或許是帶著驕縱的，武知海青覺得自己都像回到第一次牽起喜歡的人的手時，心臟跳動聲漸大又手足無措的時候。

岩谷翔吾跨坐在武知海青身上，腿在武知海青的背後交叉，晃動著腰吞吐武知海青，配合著低聲的呻吟，武知海青覺得這樣的畫面實在太色情，手抱著岩谷翔吾的腰把頭埋進他的頸窩。岩谷翔吾不太滿意看不見海青的臉，抓著武知海青的頭髮，輕輕地抬起他的頭湊上去接吻。武知海青還是覺得這太令人承受不住，岩谷翔吾不太壓抑自己的呻吟，即使親吻堵住了嘴，但黏膩的呻吟從喉頭溢出反而更讓人浮想聯翩。  
武知海青忍不住輕撫岩谷翔吾的背，指尖微微擦過背肌，岩谷翔吾抖了一下，抓住武知海青的手喊癢。岩谷翔吾拉著武知海青的手帶到自己下身，舔著他的嘴角要他摸，武知海青臉頰更加燒燙，但還是握住了開始上下擺動。換岩谷翔吾把頭埋進武知海青的肩膀，他一邊顫抖一邊啃咬武知海青肩膀的肌肉，房間雖然開著冷氣，但兩個人還是流了點汗，岩谷翔吾嘗到一些鹹味和兩人一起挑的沐浴乳的香。在岩谷翔吾高潮時，他吻住武知海青，然後手環著武知海青的脖子喘息。岩谷翔吾感受著還毫無宣洩預兆的武知海青，歪著頭想了想，問武知海青要不要幫他打出來。  
武知海青沒有離開岩谷翔吾，只是壓著還坐在他懷裡的人躺倒在床上，單手抓著岩谷翔吾的兩隻手舉過頭頂，而空著的另隻手伸向他的胸肌揉捏，岩谷翔吾又發出甜膩的呻吟。武知海青用力挺進，剛剛經歷高潮的岩谷翔吾喊得更大聲，在武知海青的力量下岩谷翔吾無法動彈半分，只能接受強力的撞擊。岩谷翔吾想要逃離強烈的快感，這實在是太過了，岩谷翔吾覺得武知海青快把自己的理智撞出腦袋，岩谷翔吾眼角滲出眼淚，呻吟也帶了點哭腔。但岩谷翔吾沒有掙扎，他張開雙腿承受著武知海青，甚至抬了腰讓武知海青能更輕易地挺進他。被武知海青固定在頭上的指尖捏緊枕套又放開，岩谷翔吾只能透過這樣的動作來紓緩快感堆疊過快的不適，武知海青一邊深入岩谷翔吾一邊舔咬他的手臂，岩谷翔吾雖瘦，但手臂的肌肉線條好看，在武知海青拉高他手的動作下，鼓起的肌肉顯得更加誘人。武知海青沒辦法停下從岩谷翔吾身上汲取快感的動作，擺動的幅度變大、啃咬的力度也增加，岩谷翔吾被強烈的快感蒸騰出熱氣，汗水和淚水一同滑過臉頰。在武知海青高潮時，岩谷翔吾也經歷了第二次高潮，他跟武知海青吻在一起，手也終於再次環住武知海青的脖子。

武知海青摸摸岩谷翔吾汗濕的瀏海，有點抱歉的舔吻他，「對不起⋯⋯」岩谷翔吾拍拍他的頭，「為什麼要道歉？」武知海青把自己塞進岩谷翔吾的懷裡，明明這麼大隻還是看起來有點可憐。「剛剛，剛剛我是不是太強迫你了？」岩谷翔吾捏捏他的肩膀又摸摸他的頭沒說話，武知海青更緊張了，貼緊岩谷翔吾的身體僵硬，像是在等待審判。「我剛剛其實挺開心的，你終於捨得對我任性了。我覺得你面對我的時候總是有點拘謹，像是不確定什麼能做什麼不行，所以總是遷就著我，但你要相信我呀。你要信任我會接受你的，就算不能接受也一定會告訴你，而不是偷偷地給你扣分。剛剛我覺得很好啊，你可以按照你想要的來，我會接受你的。」武知海青有點愣愣的，這就是年上的游刃有餘嗎？但似乎也挺好的，就像岩谷翔吾總是只在他面前撒嬌發嗔，這大概就是戀人的信任跟特權吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇產出是我忘了看哪個節目的時候突然冒出來的想法，柴柴就是雖然看上去害羞但想拿的就會伸手去拿去要，海青感覺就是因為喜歡反而小心翼翼患得患失。


End file.
